bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty Spokes
Wyatt Griswold Brygida Turowska-Szymczak (Season 1) Jacek Wolszczak (Season 2) Gilan Shachaf (Hand-Me-Downer) Nir Barak (Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru onwards) Tim Kreuer Analiz Sánchez (Hand-Me-Downer, Back in Black, Making the Grade, Shell Shock) Betzabé Jara (Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru, Dance, Dance Resolution) Magali Rosenzweig ¿? (Hand-Me-Downer) Eduardo "Dudu" Drummond (Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru onwards) Anastasiya Lapina Nikola Marjanović}} |friends = |family = Rocky Spokes (younger brother) Unnamed mother Unnamed father |dislikes = Pink bikes Bad advice Being dateless More homework Pop quizzes Rope burns Hot sauce |powers = Cycling Fitness Sport tactics Piano playing |quote = "Ha! You can't beat the Rust Man that easily!" |birthday = Unknown (Kid)}} Rusty Spokes is a recurring character in The Loud House. He is one of Lincoln's classmates. Biography Rusty Spokes is one of Lincoln's classmates and a friend to him. He is also a member of the local bicycle gang. He speaks with a squeaky, high-pitched voice. In earlier episodes, Rusty seemed like a mean kid, due to how he laughed at Lincoln's girly bike, but as the series went on, he became one of Lincoln's best friends. Background Rusty is the eldest son of Mr. Spokes and older brother of Rocky Spokes. Hand-Me-Downer His first appearance was in "Hand-Me-Downer". After seeing Lincoln riding Lynn's bicycle, Rusty invites him and Clyde to join their gang. During a row in the park, Lincoln shows up with the bike. Rusty and Flat Tire are so impressed so they select Lincoln as their new leader instead of Papa Wheelie. After Lincoln loses Lynn's bike, he uses his pink hand-me-down bike and confesses to the gang that that's his real bike. This causes them to dump him at their leader. Later, Rusty Spokes decides to name Lynn as their new leader, nicknaming her "Lynn-sanity", after looking her winning the BMX competition with the pink bike. Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", he is seeking advice about girls from Lincoln. The latter then suggests that Rusty should pose as a knight while asking her out. As a result, Rusty Spokes then has trouble handling the horse he is riding on while asking a girl named Sadie out to the movies. He then crashes after losing control, injuring both himself and Sadie. He's last seen chasing Lincoln and Clyde down along with Coach Pacowski and other boys. Dance, Dance Resolution Rusty appears again in "Dance, Dance Resolution", in which he, Liam, and Zach, are having trouble getting dates for the school's Sadie Hawkins dance. At the dance, Lincoln and Clyde later recruit their assistance by having them handle the former's four dates, while Lincoln tries to hide from Ronnie Anne. He goes with Polly Pain, who enjoys being with him. At the end, they are seen dancing together. Back in Black In "Back in Black", he is Lincoln's partner for a school Science project, and it's revealed that he has a younger brother named Rocky. Making the Grade In "Making the Grade", he shunned Lincoln along with Zach and Liam for his sister Lisa showing off her phenomenal genius and making the rest of the class feel inferior. But when he found out that Lisa cured the kindergarten strep throat epidemic, he and the others welcomed her and Lincoln to sit with them and mentions that he couldn't get infected because of a date he had on Friday. The Whole Picture In "The Whole Picture", he dresses up as Lucy in order to help Lincoln re stage his childhood memories. Shell Shock In "Shell Shock", he was getting hungry and wanted lunch so much and felt relieved when lunch break finally came. His partner broke the egg they were caring for because she didn't wanna work with him. Pulp Friction He is one of the kids who liked Lincoln and Clyde's comic book entry. Back Out There During a game of dodgeball, Rusty and his friends, Lincoln, Clyde, Zach and Liam perform the "snake formation". The group starts discussing their plans for the day, though Lincoln says he can't hang out. This gets his friends confused, so after a short discussion, they decide to spy on him to see what's wrong. After noticing that Lincoln was at Ronnie Anne's old house, they deduce that he secretly misses her and stage a "guys night out" to make him happier. Rusty directed the boys to his father's clothing shop, "Duds for Dudes" to get some fancy suits for the night. Although it goes well, Mr. Spokes warns his son if they get a single spot on the suits, he'd be grounded for a month. Much to his dismay, the boys decide to eat buffalo wings afterwards, which keeps Rusty on edge, trying to make sure no one gets a single suit dirty. After the meal, the boys went on a "boys night out music montage". They go to a barbershop, getting classy haircuts, go on a limousine ride, climb a fake rock wall, go Go-carting, go to a pottery shop and even have their pictures drawn by an artist. Although they're having a great time, Lincoln says he has to go and goes back to Ronnie Anne's old house, to which his friends spy on him once again. Clyde suggest that they move onto the next "B", "beautiful ladies", which Rusty says is his favorite "B". While walking away, Rusty hears a bus speeding down the street and orders his friends to get back into the "snake formation" to protect the suits from the mud it could splash on them. It worked, however, birds poop on the group of boys shortly thereafter, causing Rusty to break down. Rusty, although still worried about the suits, calms down when he sees Lincoln. Afterwards, he encourages Lincoln to talk to Renee since the two are huge fans of Ace Savvy. After another attempt to hook up Lincoln with a beautiful lady goes awry, Clyde turns to Rusty since he must know tons of beautiful ladies. Although clearly embarrassed, Rusty gets pressured by Zach and Liam, both of whom seem to believe Rusty's claims of being a ladies man. Though he says it's hard on such a short notice, he gives in. However, Rusty instead gets his piano teacher to come, describing Lincoln as a "white haired gentleman". This shocks his friends, though Rusty just claims he was going through a dry spell. The boys then set their collective sights on a girl doing karate. After Clyde suggest they should get a girl similar to Ronnie Anne, the boys agree and set up Lincoln for a round of "group karate" with the girl. It doesn't go to well, so the boys then decide to instead pay for Lincoln to go to "paradise". Initially, the boys wish to allow Lincoln to go to or , however, they quickly realize that either option would be out of their budget. Instead, they opt for Hazeltucky Motel and Water Park. Although grateful, Lincoln is also confused. The group arrive at the bus top, after a misunderstanding, the group shove Lincoln onto the bus while he's trying to explain the real reason why he's been standing outside of Ronnie Anne's old house. Soon after, Clyde gets a call from Ronnie Anne on Lincoln's dropped phone. The group tries to start an argument with Ronnie Anne, with Rusty chiming in that Lincoln needs space to get over her. The argument is cut short when Ronnie Anne explains the real reason why Lincoln has been at her house all time, to look out for a package that she ordered. Realizing their mistake, the boys get into the "snake formation" in an attempt to cut down wind resistance while they run to stop the bus. The boys are successful and catch up to the bus and get Lincoln off of it. At the end of the day, Rusty, Clyde, Liam and Zach are trying to clean out the bird poop from the suits. In a conversation with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln says he isn't mad at them for doing what they did, and instead realizes they were only trying to help. Spell It Out In "Spell It Out", he is seen playing an online fantasy game with Lincoln and Clyde. Personality A good friend of Lincoln, he is a bit awkward and seems to be a coward, given he cried when a pigeon flew in the gymnasium. He considers himself a ladies' man, once hitting on Lincoln's sisters when he came over to work on a project with him and mentions in "Back Out There" that he likes the ladies. He seems to get hungry easily, as shown in the egg baby project where he frequently asked his teacher when lunch was. Rusty is a good kid at heart who cares about his friends and their happiness. In "Back Out There", he, along with Clyde, Zach and Liam, attempted to cure Lincoln's "post breakup blues" by having a guys night out. While his efforts were misguided, he did go through great lengths to ensure Lincoln would be happy. He has a tendency to confuse names of Lincoln's sisters as in "The Whole Picture", he mistook Lucy for Luna and Luan for Lola. Appearance Rusty Spokes has fair skin and curly orange hair. He wears blue baggy pants, a light green T-shirt with a yellow collar, and white shoes. His bicycle helmet is blue with a yellow wing design on the front. He also has buck teeth, and freckles all over his face. Appearances :Total episodes: 19 Season 1 *"Hand-Me-Downer" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"The Price of Admission" (cameo) *"Study Muffin" Season 2 *"Back in Black" *"Making the Grade" *"The Whole Picture" *"Shell Shock" *"Pulp Friction" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"Spell It Out" Season 3 *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (cameo) *"Absent Minded" (mentioned) *"Be Stella My Heart" *"Everybody Loves Leni" (mentioned) Trivia *Rusty looks a lot like his voice actor Wyatt Griswold. *His nickname is a reference to bicycle spokes (metal rods that connect the center of the wheel to the edge). *His Polish name is Rdza. *In the Latin American dub of the show, Rusty is named "Rayos Oxidados". However, in "Dance, Dance Resolution", Polly Pain refers to him as Rusty. *Rusty appears to be aware of Lincoln secretly liking Ronnie Anne. *According to Lincoln in "The Price of Admission", Rusty cried when a bird flew into the gymnasium. *So far, Rusty, Liam and Ronnie Anne are Lincoln's only known classmates who have siblings. *As demonstrated in "The Whole Picture", Rusty has a tendency to be confused by the personalities and appearances of the Loud sisters. **While dressed as Lucy, Rusty behaves more like Luna. **Rusty tells Clyde to get in touch with his "inner Lola", despite the fact that Clyde was dressed as Luan. *It's shown that his father has his same hair color and style, albeit Rusty doesn't have sideburns. *In "Back in Black", it shows that he's very protective towards his younger brother Rocky. **For instance, when Rocky runs out of Lincoln's house after supposedly getting scared of Lucy, he immediately chases after him. **He also screams and faints at the thought of Rocky being covered in massive amounts of blood, fake or otherwise. *So far, with the exception of Clyde, he has made the most appearances out of all of Lincoln's friends. *"Back Out There" reveals that he takes piano lessons, since he tries to introduce his piano teacher to Lincoln. *Rusty, along with Liam and Zach, are the first recurring characters to get an episode centered entirely around them. *In "Pasture Bedtime", it reveals that Rusty is allergic to hot sauce. es:Rayos Oxidados fr:Rusty Spokes he:ראסטי ספוקס id:Rusty Spokes pl:Rdza ru:Расти Споукс tl:Rusty Spokes